Thanks For The Advice
by ardj18
Summary: set in LT. this is the story of how annabeth decides to give living with her dad another try. songfic to "I Wonder" by Kellie Pickler. one-shot


**A/N:** okay, so i told myself that I wasn't going to write anymore songfics for a while, because i have a lot of those, but i heard this song, and thought it was perfect for Annabeth. so, you know, the plot bunny kidnapped me and refused to let me go till i wrote it. anywho, please review and feel free to point out anything i could improve!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Sometimes I think about you**_

_**Wonder if you're out there somewhere thinkin' bout me**_

I stared out into the night, sitting on top of Half-Blood Hill, my back resting against Thalia's pine tree. I was thinking about my parents; the father I hadn't seen in years, the mother I'd never spoken to.

_**And would you even recognize **_

_**The woman that your little girl has grown up to be**_

I had accomplished a lot in the last few weeks. Retrieving the master bolt, and all the adventures that had gone along with it. I felt older, more mature. I thought about how I'd been at seven. No, I doubted that my father, who had never really known me, would recognize me now.

_**Cause I look in the mirror and all I see**_

_**Are your grey eyes looking back at me**_

_**They're the only thing you ever gave to me at all**_

I didn't resent Athena, I really didn't. But that didn't stop me from feeling frustrated at times. It was one of my greatest desires to have my parents back together and loving me. I pressed my hand against the rough bark of the tree that encased Thalia, one of my first friends. I didn't want to end up like Luke, who hated his father, Hermes, and had betrayed the camp, the gods, _me_. But I really wished that my parents had played more of a part in my life.

_**Oh I hear the weather's nice in California**_

_**There's sunny skies as far as I can see**_

_**If you ever come back home to Carolina**_

_**I wonder what you'd say to me**_

Though I wouldn't admit it to anyone, I often imagined conversations between myself and Athena. I would imagine Athena congratulating me and telling me how proud she was. But I knew that it wasn't likely to happen. Demigods rarely got compliments from their Godly parent.

_**I think about how it ain't fair**_

_**That you weren't there to braid my hair **_

_**Like mothers do**_

I had always wanted a normal mom, one who was there for me and loved me.

_**You weren't around to cheer me on**_

_**Help me dress for my high school prom**_

_**Like mothers do**_

_**Did you think I didn't need you here**_

_**To hold my hand, to dry my tears**_

Apparently my parents hadn't thought I needed them. But . . . I had to admit, they were right, in a way. I had been taken in by Thalia and Luke. They had been my family. I turned my face to look at Thalia's tree again. This is what became of my family, I thought bitterly. Trees and traitors.

_**Did you even miss me through the years at all**_

Five years I had been away from my dad, on the run, then at Camp Half-Blood. If his previous behavior was anything to go by, my dad didn't miss me at all. But, he had sent my his class ring, invited me back, I guess . . . I guess my dad did miss me, at least a little bit.

_**Oh I hear the weather's nice in California**_

_**There's sunny skies as far as I can see**_

_**If you ever come back home to Carolina**_

_**I wonder what you'd say to me**_

_**Forgiveness**_

_**Such a simple word**_

You heard about it all the time. Forgiveness. People say to forgive and forget, but how?

_**But it's so hard to do**_

_**When you've been hurt**_

I looked back at the camp, which had been my home for the past five years.

FLASHBACK:

"_You think you'll ever try living with your dad again?" Percy asked._

_I looked away, not wanting to meet his eyes. "Please. I'm not into self-inflicted pain."_

"_You shouldn't give up. You should write him a letter or something." He continued to stare at me, and I thought I saw concern there._

_I wanted to say 'shut up' or 'why do you care', but instead I settled for "Thanks for the advice," my tone hardened just thinking about my father, "but my father's made his choice about who he wants to live with."_

END FLASHBACK

I thought about what Percy had said. Maybe . . . maybe this time it would be different. I might be able to stay with my dad . . . "Thanks for the advice, Seaweed Brain," I muttered. I got up and hugged Thalia's tree, before turning and walking towards the cabin. I had a letter to write.

_**Oh I hear the weather's nice in California**_

_**And just in case you're wondering about me**_

_**From now on I won't be in Carolina**_

_**Your little girl is off; your little girl is off**_

_**Your little girl is gone to Tennessee**_


End file.
